


Atypical.

by WisteriaCreations



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Comfort, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Fiction, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Original Fiction, Real Life, Realistic, Romance, Secrets, Self-Discovery, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisteriaCreations/pseuds/WisteriaCreations
Summary: ⠀ ⠀ ⠀  ⠀ ⠀ ⠀  ⠀  ✧ ✧ ✧The Heroine of this adventure simply wants to survive until graduation.Join us, the narrator and the lead role of this disastrous saga, in a thrilling journey of navigating social norms in high school.





	Atypical.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work!  
> I seriously hope you enjoy the content.
> 
> All critique is welcomed, love you my Cherry Blossoms ^^.

It's time to leave it all behind...  
It's time to let go.

Departing from people I grew up with and all I've known is difficult. It saddens me knowing that I might not be able to regain the opportunity to visit my hometown again.

There will always be a little pang in my heart whenever I recover the good memories my friends and I had, but this is for the better.

Well... Dad says so anyways. He keeps telling me that the move will be far more beneficial for the family, explaining how this job opportunity will help a great deal than what his previous occupation had to offer.

And you better believe that Mum and I thought the idea was outlandish, but it only took a bit of coaxing on her end until she was won over.

I on the other hand wouldn't fall for this ridiculous idea.

Oh great. The car stopped.  
It seems like we've arrived at our new house, I'd say it's not too shabby.  
It's time I signed off, before Dad starts yelling for me to help with the boxes.

Until we meet again, dearest diary.


End file.
